


Morning Plans

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You head over to the compound after Elijah calls you (again).





	Morning Plans

Almost every time Elijah called you there was something going on. You supposed it was normal for them at this point. You, not so much.

"Why do I smell blood this time?" You asked as you entered the compound.

You stopped dead in your tracks. The courtyard was a damn mess. Furniture flipped over, thrown across the room, shattered into pieces. Shards of glass on the floor that made you glad you didn't wear your flip flops. And the blood. There didn't seem to be much, at least not here, but there was enough to make you cover your nose.

Damn your werewolf senses.

"Elijah?" You called.

"In here."

You followed his voice into a separate room. You weren't surprised by what you saw.

Elijah and Klaus, sitting at the table, covered in blood, drinking bourbon. Again.

"Y'know, every time I see you, you're covered in blood," you said, pouring yourself a glass. "Is that ever gonna change?"

"Not likely," Elijah replied.

"Do I wanna know what happened?"

"That depends. Do you have plans for this morning?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore."


End file.
